


Maybe somewhere down the road we'll meet up at the right time.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe somewhere down the road we'll meet up at the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> 6th in the p.s i love you series.   
> Mickeys point of view a year before, when he decides he has to leave.   
> Title is from G-eazy : Marilyn.   
> Really good song, i recommend it.

Mickey felt like he was gonna be sick.

He needed to get out of here. Terry had been glancing over at him for the past few days, he can’t trust him. Ian came to see him but he couldn't even look him in the eye.

He saw the pain and absolute heartbreak in Ian's eyes when he was forced to fuck the prostitute, he can’t handle it. Its all his fault. All his fucking fault.

Okay, now he is gonna be sick.

Mickey runs to the bathroom and starts puking before he even gets to his knees.

Tears are soaking his face.

He can handle his pain, he always has. But one thing he can’t handle is Ian being fucked up from this. Its just gonna get worse if he stays.

He walks to his room and packs a small bag of his stuff. He walks over to Mandys room to see she’s still passed out.

He creeps out into the living room to see Terry isn't anywhere to be seen.

Good. Now its his chance.

He runs out of the house, slamming the door in the process and books it down the street. He doesn't stop running until he makes it to the bus station. He sees the first bus out. Its in 10 minutes and its somewhere he's never been before so fuck it.

He walks over to the desk, pays and gets his ticket.

A few minutes later its being announced that his bus is boarding. He grabs his back and is the first in line.

Mickey gets on the bus to start his new life.

New Hampshire here he comes.

 

**

 

Mickey is fidgety for the first half of the trip. They make a stop and when they do he ends up approaching the bus driver.

 

“You know any good places to go?” He asked her roughly, not meeting her eyes.

“I’ve always liked Salem.”

Mickey just nodded in response.

He just ended up chain smoking for the whole stop.

They get back on the bus for the rest of the trip.

7 hours to go.

 

**

 

“We will be in New Hampshire in 5 minutes.” The bus driver announces to the bus.

Mickey grabs his bag and waits until the bus stops.

He gets off a few minutes later once most of the bus has cleared out.

 

He calls a cab.

Salem, here he comes. 


End file.
